The Spirit
Write the text of your article here! The Spirit (voiced by Jackie Burroghs) was the main antagonist of the care bears movie as well as one of the most powerful foes the care bears ever faced. She is a spirit in the form of a spell book with a womans face found in the trunk mr Fettichini bought by Nicholas. she claimed to be Nicholas's friend and that he could "earn" more friends by using magic all he had to do was "undo the lock" with a key that suddenly appeared in the lock that kept her sealed. Once Nicholas unlocked the spirit the force from the book sent Nicholas flying and caused him to unkonwingly drop the spirits key her face appeared on the book to Nicholas's suprise and asked him to read from the book which caused the door to close and put Mr Fettichini into a "deep sleep" so Nicholas could take over his magic show with her help but Tenderheart stepped in to stop him. Tenderheart proclaimed that he was also Nicholas's friend and was there when he needed him the most the spirit was dissapointed by Tenderheart's actions and let out a grunt which caused her face to change color and sent Tenderheart into a pidgeon cage where he was locked up this started to Impress Nicholas but Tenderheart told Nicholas that only his feelings could help him find the true answer but the spirit (now with a green and scary appearence) told Nicholas to not listen to him and that his audience awaited him which convinced Nicholas to go on with the show Tenderheart managed to escape and found the spirits key on the foor which he picked up and took off to the show.At the show Nicholas tries to do a trick but the spirit embarasses him by shooting water out of his hat and causing him to slip which made the children in the audience tolaugh at him. Tenderheart whon was watching in the entrenceknew this would happen but Nicholas begs the spirit to make them stop lauging the spirit proclaims only he can do it turns some pages in the book and asked him to 'teach them a lesson" Nicholas now angered by heckling girl begins to read a spell Tenderheart tries to stop him but is to late after Nicholas reads the spell a huge flash fills the tent and the children turn mean and start rioting. The spirit tell Nicholas that they now feel how he feels "now they feel nothing" Tenderheart tries to convince Nicholas that what he did was wrong but the Spirit urges Nicholas to read another spell causing them to escape in a tornado and claiming that "this is only the begining" Tenderheart shocked the the magic of the spirit realizes that this will be a job for all of the care bears and returns to care a lot (which soon becomes ruined by the uncaring caused by the spirits magic). Meanwhile back and the now trashed fair Nicholas and the spirit retreat to a castle ride where he casts the spirits spells causing more and more people to stop caring but the spirit tells Nicholas that Kim and Jason still care and that as long as they to he cant get even with "all the others that still care" so Nicholas casts a new spell (a shape shifting cloud much like dark heart) to seek out Kim and Jason and teach a lesson to "everyone" after the care bears find Kim Jason and there soon to be cousins in the forrest of feelings they defeat the spell with there Care Bear Stare and head back to the fair where the Spirit claims he needs the two children to complete his "final spell" which will cause the whole world to not care anymore and destroy care a lot. After a run in with Kim and Jason as well as the Bears and there cousins Nicholas returns with the ingredients and begins to cast the final spell but before he put the final ingredient into the culdron nicholas begins to feel regret but the Spirit tries her best to cast the spell just as the care bears arrive the spirit grabs the final ingredient and the final spell is about to be cast. The cear bears fight back with a care bear stare but the spirit uses the monster like spell to stop them sending them out of the castle and showing them that her power is too strong once the bears make it out side they meet up with there cousins who were searching for Kim and Jason but failed to find them suddenlty Nicholas with the spirit in hand demands to know where Kim and Jason are so he can complete the Spell Tenderheart gatheres the rest of the bears together and Grumpy Bear and Goodluck bear finally fix the rainbow rescue beam and join the fight Nicholas still demands to know where Kim and Jason are but the Care Bears fight back with a full power care bear stare which the spirit laughs at claiming that there too late. The soon to be care bear cousins try to help by doing there attack the care cousin call which helps out the care bears and causes Nicholas to weaken the spirit as a last resort reads from her pages causing the bears and cousins to weaken Kim and Jason suddenly appear and tell Nicholas that they used to be like him and that they want to be his friends this convinces Nicholas to see the spirit for what she really is and closes her back up Tenderheart who rushes to help Nicholas keep the spirit closed asks Jason the get the spirits key but as soon as Jason draws the key the spirit shoots a beam of light from her lock causing the key to vanish but secret bear creates a new key and Jason locks her back up ending her evil plan what came of the spirit is unknown. The Spirit though useless without Nicholas proved to be very powerful mostly with her spells writted in her book *Gazorg: Caused the door to close and lock. *Ishkbibble: put mr Fettichini to sleep. *Zimazot Raditot Cazorkni: caused the audience to turn mean and riot. *Nix Fix Stix: sent Nicholas and the pirit away in a tornado. *Webo Bebeo Tic Tok Libo Grebo Zig Zag Zug: Summoned a shape shifting cloud. *Naraknew: stoped a machine in a fun house *Snorkl Razmos Kadiffle Ras Ilo Bilo Zing Zang Zaz: cast the final Spell.